


Precious

by EpicKiya722



Series: Typical Teens of Avatar [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: Sokka muses over just how amazing his boyfriend is.





	Precious

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't wrote a story for this series in forever and I feel bad about it because this is actually my favorite series. So I wrote this because y'all deserve it for sticking around. 
> 
> One more thing! I've been thinking about doing a Tumblr blog about this series where you can ask questions, give headcanons of your own, look at any aesthetics I put up, that sort of thing. I might do it, I might not. I don't know. Just want to know what you dolls and gents think.

If you asked him what he favors most about his boyfriend, Sokka wouldn't be able to give you a clear answer.

He loved every little thing about Zuko.

From his 'I may look like an ice prince, but I'm more in touch with my emotions and secretly a smol bean' personality to his habit of scrunching his nose whenever he thinks too hard. He's cute without trying.

Like now.

Anyone in the cafe could see Sokka stare at the person of his affections with the most puppy lovesick look, every now and then sighing softly like in some cliche rom-com. Next to him, Zuko was mumbling to himself while reading over the notes scattered across the table, carefully placed away from a half drink mocha frappe.

His bangs would sometimes cover his eyes and he would move them back. Eventually, it happened again and this time Sokka reached out to brush them back. When he did, he kissed Zuko's cheek before going for his lips.

Zuko was distracted now from it, red in the face when Sokka pulled back from the quick kiss.

"..."

"You are too cute when you study.", Sokka grinned, kissing Zuko's cheek again before standing up. "I'm getting another tea. You want anything?"

"... um... I'm good."

"Okay."

The other teen just sat there blinking. His face just got redder when he caught the grin Lu Ten shot him from behind the counter.

* * *

"Put more 'oof' into it. More 'yus, queen'!"

"Ty Lee, I'm going to need you to not say that."

"Just do it!"

Another thing Sokka came to love about his boyfriend is his resistance to want to do things, but still indulge in them because in the end it was fun.

As of now, it was Friday afternoon. Football practice and cheerleading was taking place on the track and field. Since Yue, Katara, and Ty Lee were cheerleaders, the others also stayed after school, too. Right now, the girls were teaching Zuko a few of their moves. As in, Ty Lee was telling Zuko (with Mai and Suki) to put more taste in his hips while Yue and Katara giggle at his expense.

Sokka watched from the bleachers while Aang took pictures for the yearbook. He recently joined the club.

"My boyfriend is just so amazing.", the older had sighed. Since she had been sitting near him, recording the whole situation for blackmail purposes, Azula had glanced his way, having heard.

"Sokka... that is my brother."

"What?! I only said he is amazing!"

"You are such a lovesick pup.", Toph sighed beside him, Aang nodding in agreement. 

"I honestly believe you and Zuko are more oogie than Katara and me."

"... I won't neither confirm or deny it..."

"Suki! More hip, sweetie! You, too, Mai! Zuko, you're doing great!", Yue had praised, bumping her hip with the other teen's.

While Zuko blushed, Mai sighed.

"Why are we doing this?"

"Because you love us."

"If you say so."

* * *

Warmth. That's something else he loves. It's probably his favorite trait about Zuko. Whether it was his skin or his eyes, even his voice, Zuko always radiated a welcoming warmth. 

It easily brought a smile to Sokka's face. Just the thought alone does that.

Zuko's warmth is a gift.

Sokka's favorite way to receive it was through hand holding.

Once more, the couple was accompanied by their friends, sitting in the den of Sokka and Katara's home. A movie played in on TV after it took twenty minutes for them to finally get settled with blankets, pillows and snacks.

Suki was sitting a chair, holding a wrapped up Toph who more than once complained, but eventually gave up. The older brunette had commented that the younger was 'an angry teddy bear' and just wanted to cuddle someone. Mai, Ty Lee and Azula had the bigger couch, all three of them in blankets. Katara and Aang had the smaller couch, Katara's head resting on the other's shoulder while his arm was secured around her. Since the room was roomy enough, Zuko, Sokka and Yue had built them a fort with an opening so they can still see the movie. Yue had been using Zuko's lap as a pillow, curled in a blanket and somehow eating cookies without making a mess. 

Then there's was the couple. Zuko was leaned against Sokka's shoulder, his cheek warm against his skin. Their fingers were intertwined together, tight. Now and then, Sokka pressed a kiss to Zuko's face. It made the darker haired boy smile and blush, averting his attention away from the movie.

"I adore you, babe."

"Sokka."

"Hey, hey. Stop torturing Yue over there.", Mai teased, eyes straight on the screen.

Yue chuckled and reached up, patting both boys on the cheek. "It's okay. They're both so adorable that I couldn't say anything."

Zuko just reddened, groaning and turning the best he could to hide his face. Sokka smiled, squeezing his hand. He was in no way bashful. "Sorry. Couldn't help it. My boyfriend is just so cute and warm. Like some... baby dragon."

"Sokka."

"Zee, I speak truthful. You are a baby dragon. You're so precious."

"That should be your nickname for him! Baby dragon!", Ty Lee cooed.

"What? Ty Lee!"

"Aaawww. It is cute though!", Katara agreed.

"Come on!"

Suddenly, Sokka grabbed Zuko by his head, hands squished on his cheeks that were dark with embarrassment right now.

"Hm. Warm. Like a baby dragon."

Zuko whined, making it clear he was ruffled by the remark.

"Don't call me that."

Sokka kissed him, shaking his head after. "Sorry, no can do. That's my new nickname for you now, baby dragon."

"I'll come up with a more silly nickname for you."

 Sokka kissed him again. "I bet you will, precious."

"You've been awfully lovey-dovey lately."

"You're amazing.", Sokka swooned.

"Oh my Agni."

"Hey, get back to the movie, please!"

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I do have like three stories planned coming.
> 
> One is a chat fic, but it will have only ten chapters since it will serve as a prequel to the stories that follow. 
> 
> I also will be going back and adding mini bios to the aesthetics I already have up! So be on the lookout for that too!


End file.
